Spontaneous Combustion
by Potterpandemonium
Summary: Winner in the category 'HBP Missing Moments/AU' for the Romione Quickie Fest. After lusting after Ron for far too long Hermione finally takes matters into her own hands...


_**A/N: Winner in the category 'Half Blood Prince Missing Moments/AU' for the Romione Quickie Fest.**_  
 _ **I am still shocked that I won for this category as when I entered into the competition I was really just doing it to challenge myself and get involved! I did not in a million years expect to win for one of the categories so I am beyond thankful that people liked it enough to vote for it!**_

 _ **It was such a fun fest to be a part of, all of the talented writers that took part blew me away and I loved ready every single fic. Also shout out to Callieskye and Wildegreenlight who are absolute gems for putting the whole thing together, they did a fabulous job and I had so much fun being a part of it.**_

 _ **So I hope you enjoy reading!**_

 _ **P.S this fic is 6th year assuming Ron never got with Lavender.**_

* * *

Ron Weasley sat chatting amongst his fellow Gryffindors in the great hall completely unaware that Hermione Granger was ogling him unapologetically.  
Hermione let her eyes rake hungrily over his body, spending far too long with her eyes glued to his muscular arms, flexing deliciously as he absentmindedly played with his wand.

Hermione had noticed how much Ron had grown recently. His shoulders had got broader, his voice had deepened and his jaw had squared slightly and was scattered with stubble.  
It was his arms that Hermione couldn't resist as they curved and dipped with newly built muscle that was undoubtedly the result of joining the Quidditch team. She also couldn't resist the warm tingle that began to flood into her stomach and that cascaded to pool between her legs. She would have to do something about it.

The group got up to make their way out of the hall and Hermione made sure she was walking slightly ahead of Ron. She had rolled her skirt up slightly higher than usual and began to purposely swish her hips seductively.  
Instantly she heard Ron gulp behind her. Turning her head slowly to peek over her shoulder she could see the tips of Ron's ears reddening and his eyes were wide in surprise and…was that desire?  
Hermione flashed a suggestive smirk to him before turning back to continue her strut out of the hall.

Ron, unable to draw his eyes away from Hermiones hypnotising strut almost collided with another student. His focus stuck between watching the sway of Hermione's hips and trying to cover the growing arousal concealed inside his robes.

As they made their way out of the hall Hermione stopped abruptly causing Ron to bump into her back. Hermione heard him curse deeply under his breath. Something that sounded awfully like "ahhh shit".

"Oh drat I completely forgot we have prefect duties right now. Harry we'll meet you back in the common room. Come on Ron." Hermione chimed confidently.

"Errr…erm what. Prefect duty. Hermione we don't." Ron stuttered as he hastily but discretely tried to adjust himself after practically grinding himself into Hermione when they had collided.

"Prefect Duty." Hermione exclaimed firmly before grabbing Ron by the arm and dragging him down the corridor.

"Hermione we don't have prefect duty today" Ron began.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione stated flatly although a smirk pulled at the side of her mouth.

Pulling open the door to an empty classroom Hermione swung Ron into the room before crashing the door shut, locking and silencing it.

"Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Ron spat.

Smiling wickedly Hermione pulled herself flush with Ron, gripping his muscular arms tightly.  
"I said shut up." She purred before crashing her lips to his.

Ron froze completely bewildered, concerned that someone was definitely pranking him by polyjuicing Hermione but unable to resist he surrendered to the kiss and deepened it.

"Mmm" Hermione moaned. "That was even better than I imagined it." She smiled contently as she looked up at Ron.

"You..you imagined it?" Ron quizzed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Hermione blushed, suddenly becoming shy after realising just how brash she had been.

"Gods Hermione I've been wanting to kiss you for ages. That was bloody amazing." Ron beamed.

"Really?" A smile broke widely over Hermione's face.

Ron answered by crashing his lips to Hermione's once again, letting his hands roam along her curves.

He suddenly felt little fingers pulling at his waist band and before he could react Hermione had dipped her hand below his trousers and had begun stroking his erection through the cloth of his uncomfortably tight boxers.

"Shhhit Hermione" Ron hissed unable to control the way his hips bucked into her hand.

With a devilish grin and a wink Hermione swiped Ron's trousers down and released his cock to begin stroking it firmly.

"Merrrlin" Ron moaned. Her hands felt like velvet as she stroked and caressed his hard length.

"Mmm Ron" Hermione moaned, her voice breathy before she kissed him firmly. Ron came undone completely. Shouting her name and driving hard into her hand.

"Mione" Ron gulped. "That was bloody brilliant."

Hermione giggled before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Erm you've got some…I think I got some you know on your cheek…errm sorry" Ron stuttered as he blushed deeply.

"Oh" Hermione responded before reaching to swipe off the small amount of his seed from her cheek and looking at it inquisitively.  
Ron almost combusted when she brought her finger to her mouth and sucked it clean.

"Mmm Ron you're delicious."


End file.
